


Moonlit Illusion

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Redemption of a Heart [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Illusions, POV Female Character, Reincarnation, Shared Personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Late at night, Regina sees Danielle again, prompting Emma to suggest further action.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Pairing: Emma/Regina/Danielle  
> Date Written: 11 February 2017  
> Word Count: 647  
> Written for: Femslash February 2017 & [](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com)[**femtropebingo**](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com)  
>  Recipient: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Prompt: illusion  
> Prompt: reincarnation  
> Summary: Late at night, Regina sees Danielle again, prompting Emma to suggest further action.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU from about 01x18 "The Stable Boy," though this takes place roughly mid-S2 [Emma and Snow are back in SB after their trip to EF].  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Redemption of a Heart  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I haven't written for this AU in a long time. Like three years long time… I had to go back and reread the whole series to date to figure out what I was going to do with this one. And then I remembered that I haven't fully explored the idea of Emma's features shifting whenever Danielle comes to the forefront. And by no means have I fully explored that here, either, but it's a start. This fic definitely takes place early after it's been discovered that Emma is Danielle reincarnated.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**

Something pulls Regina from a deep and dreamless sleep. She's not sure what it is, but the tug on her heart is almost painful. And then she realizes that she's alone in bed. Shifting to sit up, she rubs at her chest and glances around the bedroom. Moonlight filters in through the curtains to fall upon a sleeping Emma in the chaise before the fireplace. Regina watches the slow rise and fall of Emma's chest for a moment, but the ache in her own chest doesn't lessen.

"What's going on?" she whispers to herself.

A soft sound from the chaise pulls at her attention again, and she studies her lover. From bare toes to sloppy braid, her eyes travel up the body she knows so well. But the face isn't what she expects, and she lets out a soft shriek of surprise.

"Shh, Gina, lemme sleep."

The voice is Emma's, but the face is Danielle's. Right down to the way her nose crinkles when she sleepily smiles. Regina's fingers ache to touch that beloved face, but she fears the illusion will fade if she moves. And then, with a slight shift of her body, Emma's face reappears where it should be. When she wakes a moment or two later, she finds Regina sitting up in bed, pale and crying.

"Hey, Gina, what's wrong?" she asks, scrambling clumsily over to take her lover in her arms. "Are you okay?"

Regina nods and clings to Emma, unable to speak for a long moment. When she finally speaks, her voice is soft. "S-Saw Danielle's face," is all she says.

"You did?" Emma presses a kiss to the top of her head. "I was dreaming about her, you know."

"You were?"

"Mm-hmm. I think it was some kind of memory she was sharing with me. The two of you sleeping in her room in the stables." She sheepishly grins as Regina leans back. "I think it was after the colic incident with Secret."

"But we never slept in her room after that night. We only did that once, and it was…" Regina blushes hotly at the memory. "We only did it the one time."

"Oh. Then it must have been her memory of a dream she had." Emma strokes Regina's hair, then notices that she's rubbing her chest. "Regina, are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My chest aches so much, it pulled me from a dead sleep, and then I saw you lying on the chaise, but it was Danielle's face instead of yours."

Emma nods slowly, going quiet for a bit as she holds Regina close. "I think Danielle's dream was strong enough that she started coming out. Maybe we need to work on her surfacing more often? Would that be okay with you?"

"I--" Regina falters and bites her bottom lip. "You would be okay with that? I don't want you to think that she's more impo--"

"I know she's not," Emma soothes, pressing a gentle finger to her lover's lips. "I think there are still things that the two of you need to deal with, and she kind of needs to be in charge when that happens. I'm okay with that, Regina, I promise. I just-- _We_ just want you to be happy, okay?"

"I love you both so much." Regina doesn't finish the thought that she doesn't deserve either of them. That just causes issues for all three of them, and this whole impossible situation of theirs. She yawns, feeling the distinct sensation of her energy being utterly sapped.

"Come on, baby, let's get back to sleep. We can talk more in the morning when we've had decent rest."

Regina doesn't fight it as Emma pulls her down into the warm cocoon of their bedding. She rests her head over Emma's heart, lulled by the slow, steady beat until she slips into slumber once again.


End file.
